Phlebotomy or venipuncture is the process of obtaining intravenous access for the purpose of intravenous therapy or obtaining a sample of venous blood. This process is typically practiced by medical practitioners, including paramedics, phlebotomists, doctors, nurses, and the like. Substantial equipment is needed to obtain blood from a subject, including the use of evacuated (vacuum) tubes, e.g., such as the Vacutainer™ (Becton, Dickinson and company) and Vacuette™ (Greiner Bio-One GmBH) systems. Other equipment includes hypodermic needles, syringes, and the like. However, such procedures are complicated and require sophisticated training of practitioners, and often cannot be done in non-medical settings. Accordingly, improvements in methods of obtaining blood or other fluids from the skin are still needed.